


I Want You to Ravish Me

by Snail_in_Stockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_in_Stockings/pseuds/Snail_in_Stockings
Summary: Life is pretty good for married couple Charlotte and Lance, but their bedroom life has gotten a little... vanilla, and Charlotte's craving a break from the routine.This is my first attempt at writing Scene/Kink Negotiation, and for some reason, I tried to write this about people who are significantly less kinky than I am. Perhaps it's more fair for me to say that this is my first attempt at imagining what not-perverted find kinky? Either way, this is me dipping my toes into posting smut, or mature content, on his platform.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	I Want You to Ravish Me

"I was thinking the other day…" Charlotte ambled, laying back on the bed and studying her listlessly birling foot at the end of her ceiling-ward leg, "…it's been a while since we've done anything fun in bed. 

Her husband ducked his head around the bathroom door frame, still holding his toothbrush. "Gee, thanks Honey."

Charlotte's foot gave an obdurate twirl. "You know what I mean, Lancey," she fussed. "Vanilla sex is nice and all,  _ really nice _ , but…" Charlotte dropped her foot and crossed its leg over the other's. It continued to twiddle around, and she started at it morosely, looking for her next words. "We could shake things up. If you're up for it." Subtly, her eyes darted to the bathroom attached to their master bedroom.

Lance emerged, shirtless let the damp towel still draped around his shoulders, and Charlotte's heart caught in her throat. Still, after all these years, he made her feel like flustered college girl she was when they met. She shifted further onto her side of the bed as he bounced down next to her. He rubbed her knee and smirked ever so slightly. "Hm, well, what'd you have in mind, Spidergirl?" 

Charlotte chuffed, feigning annoyance yet scooching over to Lance's side.  _ Spidergirl _ . She wasn't into comics, and he wasn't the Comicon type either; it was a dumb nickname from when they first started dating, and she was glad their relationship had survived. Secretly, she was glad the name stuck. As she pulled up to his side, Lance brought his arm around her. Her head and hand settled on his chest, and her legs unstacked in favor of tangling with his legs. A smile crossed Charlotte's face when she heard his heart race. "Why don't you suggest something first?"

"Because you're the one who brought it up." 

"Fair point." Charlotte's lips pursed in thought. "I… want you to do  _ that thing _ , Dearest. The thing you usually save for special occasions?"

Lance's heart rate betrayed the level calmness of his replying, "Oh? That sounds manageable." He paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "I thought you were going to ask me to wear fishnet stockings or something."

Charlotte dragged her fingertips across his pecs. "Would you like  _ me _ to wear them?"

"Yes please," Lance answered without missing a beat, making Charlotte giggle. "But not fishnets," Lance added firmly. "The lacey set, with those garter belts and that gossamer skirt that barely covers your crotch...." Lance's free hand found its way to Charlotte's waist then, and Charlotte took the opportunity to roll on top of her husband. Lance, quick as ever, wasted no time in pulling her face down to his in a fervid kiss.

They parted. "Consider it done." With a lusty chortle, Charlotte ground into her husband's lap, against the thickening rod at the base of his core. “But Babe,” she cooed, “I want to do something  _ fun _ , something new and exciting~”

“Oh~?”

“I want you, to...” she drew out the intro, then whispered something racy, a type of play she and Lance hadn’t discussed before.

“Oh.” Lance’s face dropped, and Charlotte could emotionally and physically feel his immense lack of interest in the proposal. His hands squeezed her hips and fell to her thighs.

“My heart isn't set on it,” Charlotte quickly backpedaled, cupping Lance’s cheeks in her hands and offering a contented smile.

“But it's something you want.” 

Charlotte’s heart thud to the bottom of her chest. Those darned puppy-dog eyes, so full of this tragic love. She rubbed his jaw with a thumb, and he turned his head to place a kiss in her palm. “Nah, Lance,” she returned, “it’s not, really.” She settled back. He followed, sitting up. “I just mean, something wild and animalistic.” She ventured a roll of the hips. “Like you’re chasing after  _ your own _ pleasure, without regard for me.” 

Lance grimaced. “I’m not too comfortable with that,” he admitted, “with… even pretending I don’t care how you feel. You know your pleasure is half the appeal for me.”

_ Fuck, why is my husband so perfect? _ Charlotte sighed. It was frustrating. Her eyes pressed shut, searching for another angle. 

Her husband found one first. “Unless…” He flipped them, Charlotte's eyes going wide and a little squeak escaping her lips. Lance smirked down at her, and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. “…you just want me to rail you, hot and heavy, like there's no tomorrow~” Charlotte nodded furiously, making Lance chuckle. He drew his knuckle from her temple to the corner of her mouth. “Alright, babydoll. But. I don't want you crying, and if you start screaming for me to stop, I  _ will _ stop, and the evening will be over."

“But we have a safe word...!” Charlotte moaned. 

“I know, baby, and I know you know it. But you have to know I'm not going to fuck you if you're acting like you don’t want me in you.”

She keened softly. “Yes, Sir.” She was squirming; physical contact was great, but when Lance was on top of her, filling her vision, crooning with that gentle, yet obdurate, tone— Charlotte bit her lip.

Lance leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Charlotte arched her back and twisted as if she couldn’t decide if she wanted to kiss her husband’s jawline or bare him her neck. Lance sighed, breath hot against her skin. 

“Well, good night.” With that, Lance flopped back onto his side of the bed, dove under the covers, and clapped off the lights.

Charlotte blinked in the dark. “Honey?” 

“You do have work tomorrow, right?” 

Right. Charlotte pulled the covers over herself, and Lance pulled her to his chest as he drifted off, and Charlotte wondered if her husband enjoyed teasing her like this. 

She smiled, knowing that he did.


End file.
